A Cable Car Called Desire
by I.Write.Love
Summary: Before anyone else, it was just Alphonse and Edward.


**A Cable Car Called Desire:**

* * *

Before the Colonel, before Riza, before Hughes, Havoc, Fuery, Sheska, Paninya and who ever else Alphonse could think up, it was just him and Edward. It was the two of them, living in a small house in Resembool, with their mom before she died. But for a majority of their lives, its just been them; the two Elric brothers, smiling and living on even after their dad left and they lost their mother.

If you asked Al why he was so close to his brother, he'd tell you exactly that. He wouldn't be ashamed to tell you his best friend was the golden eyed blonde, that they depended upon each other more than most siblings, that they loved each other with ways people couldn't understand because they'd never lost as much as they had. As Ed would always say; "We're all we have now."

Of course, the brunette would probably skip the part about his brother kissing him in that shabby little inn in Central, lie about the fact they accidentally fell in love with each other, avoid the topic of how completely taboo it is, and not even register the word _incest _if you said it. He would never admit it to anyone but Ed, but he _loved_ his brother more than he should, and that fact would scare him more than anything else; not even that scary Xing girl down the hall from their apartment that likes to throw knives could scare him more. It dawned on him that maybe it was the fact it _was _taboo, that is _was _forbidden, and wrong and many levels than just one, was the reason it scared him, but gave him meaning at the same time.

The hazel eyed boy wasn't stupid, he realized the risks behind it. If they were ever caught, reality would bite them in the ass like it had before, society would shun them, and it could probably mean the end of being famous for their alchemy skills; they'd be the talk of Central because they were the two brothers which whom are "vile, disgusting people for the acts they committed with each other". The younger Elric didn't really care though, because he finally found someone he loves, and he rather keep it that way for as long as he can.

Even though if they were caught though, Ed had enough influence on higher ups, that he could claim it was a mistake, a slip of the tongue, or a misconception. The military would release the news, and they'd be saved as long as they don't get caught again. Thoughts like this, though, made Alphonse lock **every **door in their apartment before they did anything (even if it was a making out session, or a simple hug). Edward dubbed him as crazy to his face, then pulled him closer and kissed him so much, Al forgot why it was it was so taboo. But when they parted for air (Al forgot he had to breathe, too), reality rushed back in, and he remembered why they could never tell anyone, like it was their own little secret hideaway.

Alphonse had realized, though, the Colonel had figured it out from the beginning; it didn't surprise him like it should have, because he knew Ed wore everything on his face, and Roy seemed to pick up on the extra little touches Ed made toward his younger brother. At first, Ed was in a rage-filled panic, claiming he'd slit the bastard's throat in his sleep if he told anyone, but Roy laughed and said he had no desire to; he had enough dirt on Al's brother anyway. Riza figured it out next, after catching the two holding hands under the table, but she simply chuckled, patted their heads, and continued to usher the Colonel to work.

It didn't take to long for the ever present Maes Hughes to find out, with his extreme ability to stalk anyone, and he just slapped Ed on the back and yelled something like "Well it's about damn time!", which confused Al. Ed yelled right back to tell him to shut up and keep quiet, or the whole H.Q. will know. Hughes just swaggered away, laughing to himself, earning a few weird looks, and leaving behind a red faced Edward and confused Alphonse.

They never thought they were in trouble, even after the three people they knew the best figured out, because they frankly didn't give a flying flip; they were happy, and society could go screw itself if they couldn't be happy. Of course, it wasn't as bad as anyone would imagine, because usually it stopped short of heavy French kissing, and sultry touching and never went further than that. Edward didn't want to hurt or pressure Al, but Alphonse thought Ed was trying to cover up the fact he was nervous. Sure, they slept in the same bed, and ended up in a very suggestive position by morning (due to the fact they both moved too much in their sleep), but nothing would happen the night before.

Al knew it was only a matter of time before it got to that point, them both being teenagers with raging hormones worse than Ed's short temper. It scared Al, but comforted him at the same time; it had been a whole damn year since they admitted anything, and it was starting to get surprising nothing happened, almost pathetic neither of them could make a move. But that, alas, was also a lie, because Ed made plenty of moves in that direction, but none of them ever lead anywhere, his brother a primeisodophobic or something, or maybe truly scared he'll hurt Al or have regrets.

Though, it took a while, but Ed finally admitted he didn't want anything bad to happen, because he heard Roy looses every girlfriend after he had sex with them, and he loved Al too much for something like that to happen. Alphonse thought he was being irrational and stupid again, and just kissed him to get him to shut his stupid mouth. It worked too.

Edward was also really busy with the military, so Al had to busy himself with reading all day, back at their apartment. The books he laid out usually consisted about stuff dealing with the mind; phobias, memories, feelings and topics along those lines. He learned quite a bit about phobias, figuring out him and Ed had a lot similar (because he knew exactly what his brother was scared of). There was contreltophobia, the fear of sexual abuse, aphenphosmphobia, the fear of being touched and virginitiphobia, the fear of rape. It summed up the reason that one huge topic had been pushed off so much; both of them were scared of anything that involved getting too close to sex, and too scared to admit it (why, Al could never figure out).

Al had a feeling that it wouldn't last long, and they got so close once. It was almost midnight, if Al could remember, and him and Ed were in a hot and heavy make out session (the details leading up to it, Al rather not say), when Ed's hand lingered up his shirt, and Al downright **moaned **into the kiss, which surprised them both; Al was pretty silent during their kissing, usually a whimper being the loudest noise he made. Ed had pulled back, and stared a long while at Al, before muttering a breathless, "What the hell?". The brunette had blushed crimson, then hid face in his hands, too embarrassed to face the blonde now. Even he was confused over the sudden wanton in his voice, and he quickly came to the conclusion that the sexual attraction between the two was too much for shy, soft spoken Al to take. Ed had recovered from his confusion and surprise, and he placed a kiss on the brunette's rosy lips, then mumbled something Al couldn't comprehend at first.

"Do you want to make love?"

Al paused, unmoving, not breathing and he gaped, no **gawked**, at his brother, caught off guard more than he was earlier. The older Elric, however, looked pretty damn calm, not even a blush spreading over his golden tan face, but his golden eyes clouded with the want Al was unaware of. He was serious, the brunette realized, dead serious, and his look didn't falter; Al became nervous, and started squirming in discomfort.

"I'm serious Al… but if you don't want to…"

Al shook his head here, almost out of a rush reaction. "N-No, I do, brother… It's just… ah, sudden…."

The elder brushed some of Al's hair from his eyes and kissed his temple gently, smiling against the paler Elric's skin. "Then we'll wait, okay? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

And Ed kept his promise. He ended the night with a sweet goodnight kiss (that Al noticed he refereed himself from) and held Al close as they fell asleep into sweet nothingness. It was pretty surprising when the question didn't pop again the next few nights, but that was expected of Ed; if Al wanted sex, he'd tell Ed pretty sheepishly, but he'd be the one calling the shots in this charade, all of respect from his elder brother.

Al was, honestly, nervous as hell from their little brush in that night, and he sat on the edge of his mental seat from then on, almost scared one wrong touch, or one carefully placed kiss will make his brother loose reserve, and just fuck Al senseless- even as risqué that comment sounded, it was the dead truth. So he just made sure his arms stayed around the blonde's shoulders or in his hair, and he tried not to provoke any farther than Ed's hands running up and down his sides and slipping under his shirt.

It was a good week after that night, when Al was the one who broke the kiss (more surprises, because Ed always did), and took Ed up on his offer from days ago. "Brother, will you make love to me tonight?"

This threw Ed completely off track, and he gawked as Al blushed crimson, unsure what to say. Al could sense the question was out of the blue, and feared this was his big mistake of the year, that he'd just screwed up everything. He was ready to grab the pillow next to him and cover his face when Ed's lips reattached to his, underlined more with love and worry than lust and want. When they parted again, Ed smiled. "Of course, Al. Are you positive, though?"

"Y-Yes…" the brunette couldn't help the wobble in his voice, but it was pretty hard to keep your voice level and even when your under complete scrutiny from your lover-slash-brother. Even breathing came as a task Al rather forget. "I'm sure brother…."

There were lips on his again, sweeter than last time, but with more force than Al can remember, and Ed intertwined their hands together, pinning Al down against the pillow. As he could remember, there was nothing better to Al than just that, feeling his brother be a bit more forceful toward him than he would have liked, but the brunette didn't mind. Edward had parted for air, which became a quick necessity, and looked down at Al. "It's going to hurt, are you absolutely sure?"

"Will you stop asking me that? I'm okay Brother, I told you twice before." Al smiled back, not even realizing Ed was back to kissing him a minute later, hands leaving his, and beginning to unbutton pants and pull off shirts.

That night, it seemed to Al, was a turning point for them; they had finished off their sin with whipped cream and a cherry at the top, and they didn't care one bit. It was more wonderful than anything Alphonse could imagine, with a sense of completion building in his spine the entire time, feeling Ed's hands exploring every inch of him, finally, and his hot breath in his ear, declaring love and words Al bought in this moment of hot intensity. Skin on skin, raged breathing and out of time hearts, then every moaned out word, or whispered name, it was all an overload, but neither of them cared to notice much other than they loved each other, and this is what happened when you loved someone.

The morning after, when Alphonse woke up sore as could be, with an sleeping Edward on top of him, his heart fluttered to life, and he smiled as he gently shook his blonde brother awake, whispering sweet words in his ears. All the teen did, though, was stir and complain it was too early and too bright, then rolled off, only to cuddle up against Al's side. The brunette gave up, then just held his brother back, thinking that sleep was the best thing right now, and deciding society was completely wrong.

Before the Colonel, Riza and Hughes, after their mother died and their father left, it was just them, two teenager brothers in love with each other, a love burning too bright for the two of them to ignore. For the majority of their lives, however, they confused it with just sibling love, until they both grew and realized the truth. And when they did, they just greeted it with a small smile and a few well placed kisses in a small inn in Central; and they wouldn't have changed it for anything.

_Edward:_

_Brother, you always end up in confusion_

_I always end up in complete understanding;_

_This is love._

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong_

_Or if it no one could ever understand it_,

_All that matters if it we can live with it,_

_And accept it_

_Brother, you need to understand something_

_And maybe I should be confused about it;_

_We were meant to be._

_Destiny wrote it that way_

_And who are we to question it?_

_It doesn't matter if people don't like it,_

_Because we're happy._

_Brother. My sweet brother…_

_I've never told you this before, _

_Not with this much love, at least,_

_But, Edward, my darling brother,_

_I love you more than anything in this world._

_I love you,_

_My sweet, darling, wonderful Edward._

_Love:_

_Alphonse_

* * *

_**One of the first really good Elricest stories I've written. *smiles* Wasn't it good?**_

_**I love the fact that Edward would be soo sweet to Alphonse like that, and it's taboo. It's just increases the loveiness that they would risk EVERYTHING to be together. Soooo cute!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
